


Deal With The Stark (MCU Imagine #1)

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Reader is a tease.. and a flirt, Reader-Insert, alcohol mention, and swears a lot when angry, as you can see i'm not good with titles, at least i hope it's funny, cursing, drink responsibly, even Steve is not amused, i admit.. it was selfishly done for my own pleasure, let's pretend Civil War didn't happen and we're all living happily together in the Avengers Tower, mention of Nat/Clint, n_n, the reader is so clueless, turns out strawberries are your weakness, yay, yes.. the reader swears in Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the newest member of the Avengers Team was never bound to be an easy task. Especially when Tony Stark discovers your lack of appreciation of alcoholic beverages and is set on educating you in this particular area of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vintage Testosterone Club

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I wrote to divert my attention from the real life *sigh* I apologise for any mistakes. Feel free to corrrect me n_n 
> 
> Little translation:  
> *Dupek = Asshole  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/E/C = Your Eyes Colour

When you told Tony you've never been drunk or even a little bit tipsy he took it as a personal affront. And of course decided to use it as an excuse to throw a party. 

Well... He called it a _party_ , but in reality you just got blackmailed into being his little science experiment. There were only Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Bucky in the Tower at the moment. Both super soldiers would have to drink a couple of liquor stores to get smashed. Tony chugged whiskey as if it was water. Nat was surely elegant in everything she does, even holding her liquor. And Clint... it seemed he was just too cool to get drunk. 

And that left you, the newest member of the squad, one on one with Tony's legendary curiosity and stubbornness. 

"Come on, (Y/N), just a couple of drinks!", Tony whined, continuing his harassing as you ventured into the kitchen, looking for some snack. 

"I told you, I don't want to", you said in a bored tone of voice. "Does he ever shut up?", you asked Nat who was sitting at the counter, eating cereal. 

"He runs on good batteries", she replied with a smirk. "He can do this for days."

"Not helping", you said, squinting at Tony who wiggled his eyebrows at you. "Tch", you hissed and turned around to look into the fridge. You can be stubborn too. All of this was momentarily forgotten, when you noticed your favourite fruit on the shelf. "Oh my God, you have strawberries in here and you didn't tell me anything?!", you squealed and quickly grabbed the big basket. 

However, before you could even begin to reach for the fruit, it was snatched away from you.

"Tony, what the fuck!", you growled with such anger that it startled everyone for a second. "Give it back. Nat, tell him something!", you pleaded the woman, who was wearing a matching smirk with the thief. You gasped, when she raised her hands and shook her head. "I trusted you!", you sobbed in exaggeration. 

"I will hand _all of them_ back to you, if you agree to have a drink with me", Tony said smugly, holding up the box. 

"I told you I don't wanna drink!"

"Why? It can't be because of me."

"It's not, you narcissistic bastard!", you snapped, rolling your eyes. "I just don't like the taste."

"What?", Tony looked at you with confusion visible in his deep brown eyes. "But you said you never got drunk."

"But it doesn't mean I've never drank alcohol. Idiot", you added in disbelief and began to laugh quietly. 

"Seriously, Stark? You're supposed to be a genius", Nat quipped, ignoring his glare. 

"Okay, new proposal then", Tony announced in a serious voice. This got your attention and you couldn't help but perk up. "Tonight I'll prepare a couple of drinks that you're bound to love the taste of. Agreed?"

"And if I refuse?", you asked, crossing your arms and raising your head a little. 

"Well, that's not an option... the longer you wait", he paused dramatically as he took out the strawberry from the basket, "the less of these sweet things is left for you to feast upon. Mmmm, they're so sweet and juicy...", he taunted fishing out another one. 

"You fuckin' dickbag", you said slowly, mouth opened in horror and betrayal. "That's blackmail, you fucker!"

"Language, (Y/N)!", you heard Steve's voice coming from the living room area when he was sitting with Bucky, probably watching some movie. 

"Fuck off, Capsicle!", you shouted, ignoring Tony's _That's my girl_ and Bucky's snicker. "There is a critical situation happening and I'll use whatever language I want. Dupek*", you cursed him in Polish, which this time caused Bucky and Nat to laugh out loud. 

" **(Y/N)!** ", the horrified Captain appeared in the kitchen with Bucky in tow, after FRIDAY kindly supplied him with a translation. 

You ignored them, turning around to Tony with a pout and pleading look in your (Y/E/C) eyes. 

"Come on, Tony, please...", you moaned, shuffling closer to him. He only raised his eyebrow, unyielding under your big puppy eyes. "You just want to see me drunk, don't you?", you asked in defeat. 

"Amongst many other things... Yes", he replied cheekily.

"Fine", you sighed deeply. "BUT! You only have three shots!", you added, crossing your arms. 

"Deal", Tony said with a big grin and you both shook hands. "Pleasure doing business with you, (Y/N)." 

You snatched the basket away from his hands, before he could try anything else. 

"So, how many of you will be witnessing my humiliation", you asked with resignation, but your mood improved after you took a bite of strawberry. "They are juicy", you commented to yourself, swaying on your heels. Your eyes closed as the sweet taste filled your mouth and you barely held in a pleased moan. 

"And that's enough to make you happy, doll?", Bucky asked, a soft smile playing in the corner of his lips. 

"I never said I was difficult to please", you winked at him, biting into another strawberry. He chuckled, dipping his head. "Something you wanna add, Capsicle?", you asked squinting your eyes when you noticed Steve's disapproving glare. 

"Me and Clint are going out tonight," Nat said quickly, noticing him opening his mouth. She knew that there was a storm brewing between you two, but that's how you worked. One day you'd be best buddies, and the next you'd be glaring at each other as if to check if looks really could kill. "So I guess you're left with them. Promise me you'll behave."

"Nooo~!", you whined. "Don't leave me alone with The Vintage Testosterone Club!" 

"Tough luck, (Y/N)", Nat said, putting her hand on your shoulder. "You know you said that out loud?", she whispered into your ear. 

"I'll deal with the consequences later", you replied, watching the look of disbelief on their faces. You shrugged, pleased with yourself, watching Nat leave the kitchen. 

The silence was stretching so you decided to go to the living room. You smiled politely at Steve and Bucky who were blocking the exit. Which was weird, because Nat seemed to get out effortlessly. You frowned, cradling the basked in one arm. 

"Someone needs to take a break from the gym." You decided to tease Steve putting a hand on his biceps, and giving it a light squeeze, even though it was Bucky who was leaning on the doorframe, making it almost impossible for you to pass him. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"You've been spending way too much time with Stark", Bucky stated, intently watching you devour another fruit. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Sergeant_ ", you purred with a smirk. You made sure to rub on him as you squeezed past. You heard him huff and mutter something in Russian. 

You went to the living room area without a spare glance, humming your favourite song and swaying to the rhythm. You made yourself comfortable on the sofa and began to search for something fun to watch on TV. You weren't alone for too long as Steve and Bucky decided to join you, flanking your sides. 

**_"THE VINTAGE TESTOSTERONE CLUB?!_** ", came the outraged screech from the kitchen. 

Tony finally managed to process your words and his reaction made you laugh so hard, you almost fell off the sofa. 

"Anything specific you wanna watch, boys?", you asked between giggles, wiping the corners of your eyes.


	2. Three Shots And A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so here's the second part. And I feel like it's all over the place, but I still hope it's fun to read.  
> Fair warning: I know nothing about drinks and alcohol in general. My knowledge comes from what the mighty google told me n_n

"I think I'm gonna be sick...", you muttered, throwing yourself on Nat's bed.  
   
"You ate all of them?"  
   
"No!", you looked up at Nat with a pained expression. She only raised her eyebrow and you instantly relented. "What? It's true... I was _nice enough_ to share some with Tony... and Barnes... and Steve...", you grumbled, frowning at the memory of their sneaky hands. You scolded them more than a couple of times, but that didn't stop them from helping themselves to your strawberries. "I bet they don't even like them... They were just straight out mean", you pouted, sitting up and crossing your arms.  
   
"Well, you did call them "The Vintage Testosterone Club", (Y/N)", Natasha replied with a smirk.  
   
You opened your mouth, but no words came out. Your friend laughed at your mute indignation and turned around to rummage through her closet. You huffed and laid down on your stomach, propping yourself on the elbows.  
   
"Do you really have to go?", you whined.  
   
"Didn't you say you'll deal with the consequences?"  
   
"I might have... But I don't wanna~! I can feel that Stark is brewing something evil right now... literally... FRIDAY told me he went down to the lab", you whispered giving her a distressed look.  
   
"Come on, darling, it won't be that bad", Natasha sat down next to you, already dressed in a fitted tank top and skinny jeans. "Of course they will poke fun at you, but you should know by now it's not because they hate you."  
   
You scooted away turning your back on her. How was it even possible for her to read you like that. You've been living with them for a couple of weeks now, and however cautious the Avengers were around you at the beginning - which you totally understood - there was hardly any trace of that now. And you really liked them too, but some insecure part of you still had the guts to doubt this reality.  
   
"(Y/N)..."  
   
"I don't think Barnes would appreciate you being in my girlfriend's bed... or anybody else's, if that's the case."  
   
You sat up straight, startled by Clint's smug voice.  
   
"Wha..! What the hell are you talking about?! And wh-what does _he_ have to do with this?!", you sputtered, blushing heavily. He shrugged in response. You looked at Nat, but she only smiled this annoying knowing smile of hers. You squinted suspiciously at them and got off the bed. "Fine, you don't have to tell me about your stupid conspiracies. Which are completely false."  
   
"You don't even know what's the conspiracy about", Clint chuckled at your blush. "But I don't think it's a conspiracy, when even Steve noticed something...", he added, tapping his chin in thought with his forefinger.  
   
"Noticed what?", you asked, genuinely confused.  
   
"I'm gonna tell her", Clint said excitedly, looking at Nat.  
   
"Don't you dare", Nat scolded, but her eyes twinkled mischievously.  
   
"Whatever...", you sighed, rolling eyes at their antics. "I'm way too sober for this."  
   
"Ah, that reminds me... The Vintage Club is waiting for you in the lounge", Clint said with a grin.  
   
You could only groan in response.  
   
"Think of it as a bonding exercise", Nat said lightheartedly, linking her arm with Clint's. "Have fun~!", she added before they left you alone in the room.

* * * 

_Fine. I'm gonna have fun. So much fun! The funny kind of fun. The Fun-Fun_ , you ranted under your breath. However, your confident strut came to a halt when you noticed Steve, Bucky, and Tony sitting behind the bar in the lounge. The lights were dimmed out and you pointedly ignored them, coming up to the tall window and admiring the skyline. The breathtaking view was one of the best things that came with living in the Tower.   
   
When Tony called your name, you made a show of ignoring him, keeping your back to him and sighing deeply.  
   
"Come on, (Y/N)! I can see you smirking there!"  
   
"It's good to know that your eyes still work", you teased.  
   
"As soon as the beauty such as yours crosses their line", he flirted back with a wink.  
   
You laughed quietly, covering your mouth with your hand. Shaking your head, you sat opposite of them on the barstool.  
   
"You definitely need your eyes checked, Tony. You're being delusional", you waved your hand dismissively. "So? What's with the line-up?", you asked, looking at three different drinks. "I thought we were talking about shots?"   
   
"And here they are... well, one of them is my proposition", he added, pushing the drink that looked like iced tea towards you. "Cap and Barnes wanted to join in on the fun."  
   
You raised an eyebrow at them, but they only smiled. In front of Steve stood a glass filled with ice and something similar to orange juice. And in front of Bucky was a cocktail glass and your eyes lingered curiously at the way the red colour gradually became orange. The glass was also garnished with a slice of orange and a strawberry.  
   
"Well, this one certainly wins the presentation", you said, looking up at Bucky who smiled at you cockily. You put a strand of your hair behind your ear, turning your eyes at the ground with a soft quirk of your lips.  
   
"Ugh, you both are disgusting", Steve grunted, making you jump in your seat. You looked at him with a frown, while Bucky only laughed.  
   
"So, should we have this party started?", Tony brought the attention back to himself, grinning cheekily.  
   
"If you really have to...", you sighed theatrically.  
   
"Fantastic! FRIDAY, drop the needle!"

* * * 

Okay, so they were able to present you with drinks that didn't burn out your taste buds too much. You ended up drinking them all, but not before cursing Tony for being a smug bastard that he is.  
   
Steve's drink seemed to have the least alcohol in it... or at least it wasn't that apparent for you. It tasted mostly of oranges with an alcoholic aftertaste. You could deal with that.  
   
Tony's on the other hand, knocked you down almost immediately. You didn't even want to know what was in it. It made your vision sway from time to time as if you were on a ship. You laughed more and louder than usual, funky music in the background making you even more playful.  
   
"I saved the last for the best... or something like that", you grinned at Bucky and grabbed the drink carefully with both hands. On a whim you didn't vocalise you decided you wanted to lay down on the sofa.  
   
After standing up on your own two feet you realised that you were much more drunk than you expected.  
   
"Was the sofa always this far?", you mumbled, looking at them with big, shining eyes. "Oh! I love this song!", you exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the ceiling.  
   
"You say that every time you hear the music, (Y/N)", Steve said, shaking his head. "Come on, I'll walk you to the lounge."  
   
"Nonono!", you said, stepping away from his form. "I can do it on my own! Ye!", you added, frowning with determination and throwing your arms in the air.  
   
Tony was having the time of his life watching you carefully treading carefully on the solid ground as if it was a thin ice, when unexpectedly his phone rang. After a short conversation he had to sadly excuse himself.  
   
"I'll get back at you for this, Stark! The winter is coming!", you called after him and couldn't help but giggle at yourself.  
   
You lost your balance again and almost fell down but Bucky swiftly caught you and unceremoniously threw you over his shoulder.  
   
"Come on, doll, be a good girl and stop that", he said firmly, when you wouldn't stop squirming.  
   
You growled at him, light blush staining your cheeks, but you blamed it on the alcohol. As soon as he set you down, you hurried away from him to the opposite side, hiding behind Steve. After a moment you settled down, with your legs across Steve's lap. You didn't even question how the drink managed to find its way back into your hands.  
   
"Look at him, Steve", you growled menacingly, taking a sip. "Just sitting there all broody, mysterious, handsome. Who does he think he is?!", you added, wrinkling your nose. "You disgust me."  
   
Bucky raised a brow, looking at you with amusement. Steve only sighed and shook his head.  
   
"You do realise he can hear you, (Y/N)", Steve sighed, shaking his head.  
   
"No, he can't! I'm talking to you, so that's impossible", you replied, proud of your logic. "Hey, Steve, Steve, Steve! Can tell you a secret?"  
   
"Anytime."  
   
"He really doesn't disgust me", you said in a loud whisper.  
   
"Who?", Steve asked.  
   
"Bucky. But shhhhh! Don't tell him that!", you replied, missing his smirk and a quick look he exchanged with his best friend. "And he looks so damn cuddleable right now... That's outrageous! Why is he like that?", you questioned, glowering at the dark-haired man.  
   
"I think you should go to him", Steve proposed, taking an almost empty glass away from you.  
   
You didn't even protest, looking at him with wide eyes. Casting a quick glance at Bucky, you suddenly felt shy and shook your head.  
   
"He probably doesn't want me to", you said with a sad undertone.  
   
Steve let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He swore to himself it was the last time he played the matchmaker.  
   
"(Y/N), I promise you he won't mind", he said, using his Captain voice. "Now go", Steve added, standing up, and pushing you lightly into Bucky's direction.  
   
 _You'll thank me for that later_ , Steve mouthed to his best friend, as he silently left the lounge.  
   
You hesitantly crawled up to him and curled into his side with your back. You felt him shake and soon after felt yourself being pulled onto his lap.  
   
"So... you like me?", Bucky teased, putting an arm around you, as he slowly laid down on his back with you on top.  
   
"No, I don't", you denied instinctively, dipping your head. "Who told you that?", you asked with a yawn, making yourself comfortable.  
   
"Well, I apologise for jumping into conclusions, but you're just snuggling into me, (Y/N), so... if that's how you express your _hate_ towards me, please, don't hold back", he replied, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.  
   
"Fine, I won't", you muttered, nuzzling your head into the side of his neck and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spoil it at the beginning, so if you're curious:  
> Tony's drink - [Long Island Iced Tea](http://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Long-Island-Iced-Tea)  
> Steve's drink - [Fuzzy Navel](http://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Fuzzy-Navel)  
> Bucky's drink - [Sex On The Beach](http://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Sex-on-the-Beach-Cocktail)
> 
> Feedback - as always - much appreciated.  
> Have a lovely day~!

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I hope you enjoyed. It was definitely a lot of fun to write.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments. They're as much appreciated as Kudos. n_n  
> Have a lovely day and I'll see you around~!


End file.
